Mjolnir
Mjolnir (literally, "that which smashes") is the hammer wielded by Thor, the Norse god of thunder. Odin, chief of the Norse gods, ordered the dwarfs to forge Mjolnir. The blacksmiths Eitri, Brok, and Buri used the core of a star as the mold. In the process the star exploded and almost took Midgard (Earth) with it; that event may explain the extinction of the dinosaurs, about 65 million years ago. Although powerful in and of itself, the hammer also received several potent spells from Odin, who slew the frost giant Laufey with it. Much later, Mjolnir was bequeathed to Thor, after he proved himself worthy through several trials. With few exceptions, Thor has carried Mjolnir throughout his adventures. Thus, the history of Mjolnir is the history of Thor. Although Asgard was destroyed in Ragnarok, Thor, and thus the hammer, survived. Properties Mjolnir itself is already extremely durable and nigh invulnerable like the Earth metal Adamantium or the Olympian metal Adamantine, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has survived heat as extreme as the heart of suns, blasts powerful enough to destroy planets, and it has contained energy sufficient enough to destroy an entire galaxy and even energy sufficient enough to destroy one fifth of the Universe. Mjolnir also grants its user, such as Thor, countless mystical attributes and powers such as manipulation of the fundamental forces of the Universe such as the electromagnetic spectrum , gravity etc. Mjolnir can be used both offensively and defensively. Thor often uses the hammer as a physical weapon, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a hammer blow or throw. It has been described as impacting with sufficient force to "destroy mountains" and has proven capable of shattering the armor of a Celestial. A rare exception is primary adamantium. }} Mjolnir was classified by the Initiative as an Omega Class Weapon, at the level of the Tactigon. A few other examples of the countless abilities Thor has shown with Mjolnir are: *'Worthiness Enchantment:' This enchantment surrounding Mjolnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. Thus far, this includes Thor, the Red Norvell, Odin, Beta Ray Bill, and Captain America. To anyone else, Mjolnir cannot be lifted from the ground nor wrested from Thor’s grip. Those who are deemed worthy are able to wield Thor's powers. Captain America said "I've never wielded such limitless power before!" "It's almost intoxicating!" As the true master of Mjolnir, Thor can also will unto others the ability to wield the mystical hammer, bypassing the worthiness enchantment, and also empower them with his own godly abilities. As long as he is alive, no one but himself is able to wield the hammer. The enchantment is so powerful that even with the hammer cut in half, its still in effect. *'Mystical Link:' Mjolnir obeys Thor’s commands as though it were alive, and if Thor’s will is strong enough, the hammer can pass through nearly any barrier to reach him should he so choose; Mjolnir will even carve its way through the very center of entire planets to get back to Thor. Mjolnir can also transform Thor into his civilian guises. When Thor is a civilian, the hammer most often becomes an old wooden cane. While employing a mortal guise, Thor would transform back into his mortal form if he was separated from Mjolnir for more than 60 seconds. The 60 second enchantment is no longer in effect. *''' Weather Manipulation:' Wielding Mjonir grants Thor the ability to control the base elements of a storm, i.e. rain, wind, thunder, lightning and more. He can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, blizzards, tidal waves, exploding volcanoes, earthquakes and torrential rains across entire planets at a moment's notice. He can also create any of these phenomena individually. Another aspect of this power allows him to stop any of these weather conditions instantly as well. Thor can create storms on a planetary wide scale or larger if needed, and is not limited to the normal limits of Mother Nature and can go beyond and defy what natural weather can do such as creating rain in space where there is no atmosphere. Thor's ability to control and create storms extends to any and all storms as he has been shown to control and create raging temporal storms in time, create Solar Flares, powerful stellar winds in space and so on. *'Flight:' Thor is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. While in an Earth-like atmosphere, Thor generally flies at roughly the Speed of Sound, roughly 770 miles per hour. Thor can fly so fast that he is invisible to the naked eye. He has been clocked flying at three times the speed of light, and is capable of achieving speeds far greater than that. He can perform complicated maneuvers in the air, and change course in mid-flight at the speed of thought. He can use the winds to hover and has shown the ability to fly without the aid of Mjolnir. *'Energy Projection:' With Mjolnir, Thor can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. He can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. ::'God Blast:' Thor is capable of channeling different amounts of his godly energies in combination with the mystical properties of Mjolnir can be channeled through his hammer for a single massive blast known as the God Blast. His godly energy is so vast and powerful, that even when reinforced with the Belt of Strength, which should double Mjolnir's fortification and durability, when Thor channeled his godly energies into Mjolinr to destroy the Brain Dome of the mighty Celestial Exitar, the hammer shattered from the amount of power Thor channeled. The God Blast is so immensely powerful and destructive that it has proven capable of destroying beings as large and as powerful as the Midgard Serpent and even causing such a great degree of damage to a being such as Galactus that he was forced to flee for his life. Thor can send the God Blast to the core of Ego the Living Planet and Alter Ego and render both comatose. He has also used the God Blast to defeat Surtur, Ymir, Juggernaut, and Zelia. ::'Anti-Force:' Thor is capable of producing an indescribably powerful blast known as the Anti-Force which is capable of annihilating entire planets. This blast is so powerful that with just a single emission, Thor was capable of putting down and seemingly killing the powerful entity known as Mangog himself. ::'Thermo-blast:' Thor has the ability to produce a Universe shaking thermo-blast capable of decimating even entire planets and beings as powerful as Ego the living planet. *'Barriers:' With Mjolnir, Thor is capable of creating powerful barriers, force fields and vortexes that are impenetrable. Not even Earth's most advanced weapons could weaken Thor's barrier field that shielded the U.N. headquarters. Thor stated that he could have contained a cosmic flash attack from Stellaris, this blast was strong enough to destroy the planet Earth. These vortexes and barriers are so immensely durable that Thor was able to completely contain the explosion generated by a life bomb, which is so powerful it would have completely destroyed a fifth of the Marvel Universe, without the vortex even faltering, meaning that Thor literally contained a blast that is capable of annihilating millions upon millions of Galaxies. *'Energy Sensing:' Mjolnir can detect practically all types of energy. It reacts particularly strongly to evil psychic energy, and supernatural energy. . Mjolnir can also track down the energy pastern of someone in hiding, detect any Asgardians aura by their electrons discharge, and can sense and track the energy radiating from mystical objects. *'Energy Absorption and Redirection:' Thor is able to use Mjolnir to absorb any energy blasts directed towards him as means of attack. Once the energy is absorbed, Thor can redirect it back amplified many times over towards the source and/or use it as a weapon of his own. Thor has used Mjolnir to reflect the vast and hazardous amounts of energy being emitted by the biological weapon implanted within the Wasp's body by the Skrulls back at her while all of Earth's other super humans were helpless. Thor used Mjolnir to absorb Ultron's entire energy source, the Silver Surfer's Power Cosmic, Sky-Walker's Cosmic Tempest, radio active energy, magnetism such as Magneto's personal magnetic field and a portion of the Pangoria's planetary magnetic field. Mjolnir's ability to absorb energy is so powerful he managed to absorb, contain and redirect the entire energy of the Null Bomb, which was powerful enough to destroy the entire galaxy, absorb mystical energies, such as Pluto's mystic flame. He was even able to absorb a portion of the mystical energies from every god pantheon on Earth, and absorbed the electromagnetic energies of the Celestial Mother-ship. *'Teleportation': By grasping Mjolnir by the leather thong and rapidly swirling it, Thor can channel energies for the purpose of opening gateways through means of a vortex and in this vortex time has no meaning, which means he and others can pass through it to their destinations instantaneously. He can open gateways which allow him to travel across locations no matter how great the distance within moments or even across entire dimensions, as he does when he travels from Asgard to Earth and vice-versa. Thor has used Mjolnir to rip the fabric of the Universe to send Surtur and Yimir to the Death Dimension and send an entire population to Limbo, Thor can also use Mjolnir to travel through portals anywhere within the same dimension. *'Matter Manipulation:' By spinning Mjolnir in a precise manner at cyclotronic speeds, Thor can manipulate matter from a molecular level to a vast scale, which allows him to create other configurations and even allows him to transmute the elements themselves. This ability was evident when he transmuted the Absorbing Man's wood and iron body to the gas helium. *'Resurrection:' While channeling his power through Mjolnir, Thor was able to resurrect a man he had wrongly killed. *'Alpha Particles:' Thor's hammer can harness Alpha Particles from the atmosphere and could use it to atomize any weaponry. *'Negation of Mystic Energy:' He used this ability on the Juggernaut himself to negate the mystical energies that grant him his mystical invulnerability, allowing him to defeat Juggernaut in combat. He was able to stop Mephisto from taking human souls to the Dark Dimension. *'Nether World Power:' Thor can use Mjolnir to tap into the power of the Nether Worlds (dark dimensions). *'Cosmic Energy:' Mjolnir allows Thor to produce and control Cosmic Energy to an unknown limit for a variety of purposes. *'Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation': Thor was able to absorb and manipulate the electromagnetic energies of the Celestial Mothership. *'Invisibility and Intangibility:' Thor can turn himself or others, using Mjolnir, completely intangible and/or invisible. An offshoot of this ability is that Thor can use Mjolnir to completely disrupt the phasing abilities of super humans such as the Vision, Shadowcat etc. *'Event Recall:' Thor can use Mjolnir to recall past events. *'Transmigration of Souls': Thor's hammer has the ability to manipulate souls. *'Life Force Absorption:' Thor used this ability on the super villain the Presence, who was forced to surrender to prevent himself from being reduced to a lifeless husk. *'Illusion Detection:' Mjolnir can distinguish images, holograms, and different illusions from reality: Thor once commanded the hammer to strike the demon lord Mephisto, who was hiding among false images of himself. *'Interdimensional Messaging:' Thor can used Mjolnir to send psychic messages between the nine realms. *'Undead Lethality:' As a former religious relic, Mjolnir is lethal to undead. Thor once threw Mjolnir at a vampire, with contact causing the vampire to burst into flame and crumble to dust. *'Transformation:' When Thor was living on Earth under his mortal guise, he could use Mjolnir to transfer from his Donald Blake persona into Thor and vice versa. Thor loses this ability when Odin permanently separates the two personas. *'Immunity to Other Forces:' Even without activating the powers of Mjolnir, Thor's hammer, enchanted by Odin, is impervious to nearly all forms of change, as he himself claimed that no power in the universe but the All-Father's could affect Mjolnir, shown when Amora's magical efforts during her first confrontation with Thor to change it into a deadly serpent availed her naught. Alternate Reality Versions Image Description Issue On Earth-199999, Thor has been entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir, which was forged in the heart of a dying star. The hammer's use is restricted to the worthy, leaving even the Hulk unable to lift it from the ground. When Thor was initially banished to Earth, he was unable to wield the hammer or access his powers until he had proven himself worthy of it. The hammer was found by S.H.I.E.L.D., deemed as an 0-8-4, and studied. Once he had proven his worth, his powers were restored, though he required the hammer to achieve his full strength. Although indestructible and with unmatchable power, the hammer has proven unable to break Captain America's shield due to its vibranium composition. Ultimate Thor's Mjolnirs In the Ultimate Universe Thor has multiple hammers which carry the name Mjolnir, and he can wield whichever he deems fit. His original hammer was forged by Odin and carried with it a piece of Asgard so that even if Ragnarok ever took place, Asgard could be reborn. This hammer shares the same powers as the classic version of the hammer, but can also teleport object and people of a vast quantity and does not have the worthiness restriction, allowing anyone to use it. When Ragnarok inevitably occurred, Thor was reborn on Earth as a human being named Thorlief Goleman and eventually worked for the E.D.I. as a test subject for their Bio-Mech Suit, which came with an axe-hammer hybrid. At Thor's suggestion, the hammer actually housed the battery which powers the suit. Thor became a super-powered humanitarian, using the suit as his source of his powers since he was no longer a god. Through Loki's deceit, Thor was stripped of the harness and hammer, rendering him powerless. Odin was eventually reborn, and thus Thor would regain his godhood. Odin then gave Thor a second version of Mjolnir that resembled the Earth-made axe-hammer. During a brief battle with with an Alternate Universe, Mjolnir was taken by Hyperion and used against Thor. Hyperion, thinking Thor beaten, simply dropped the hammer as he no longer needed it. Thor eventually went back to wielding his original Asgardian hammer. After the Ultimates battled Ultron and Magneto, Thor lost his hammer to Magneto, who was able to manipulate it because iron was used in its construction. Magneto then wielded it as a sign of power while he caused a flood which killed many inhabitants of New York. Thor sacrificed himself to Valhalla in order to save the life of Valkyrie. When the remaining heroes defeated and killed Magneto, Valkyrie became the new wielder of Mjolnir. Eventually the Defenders managed to steal it from her and deliver it to their master, Loki. Loki then used Mjolnir to transport his Troll Army from Asgard to New York in a plot to bring Thor back from Valhalla. Thor inevitably returned when Loki murdered Valkyrie, and she took his place in Valhalla. Thor once again wielded Mjolnir and the heroes were able to defeat Loki. Shortly thereafter, Gregory Stark attempted to cause unrest in Korea. When he was confronted by the Ultimates, he managed to take Mjolnir from Thor and use it to subdue him as well as Captain America, before slamming the ground with it causing a massive shock wave which stunned everyone within range. Thor managed to regain Mjolnir and killed Gregory with a lightning bolt. When the Children of Tomorrow slaughtered the Asgardians and initiated a second Ragnarok, Thor hid his son Modi, in the Room with No Doors along with Mjolnir, in hopes that his son may one day emerge and restore Asgard to it's former glory . With Yggdrasil drained of the Odinforce, Thor has become mortal again. When Tony Stark returned an enhanced version of Thor's former power harness, he once again wielded a similar Axe-Hammer that was given to him by the E.D.I. This newest version of Mjolnir is "fully compatible with all Iron Man power sources." Though the hammer shares all the powers of his magical hammer, Thor still feels like he has become less than what he was. Thor's son Modi, corrupted by the World Tree returned to earth with the Uru Mjolnir in a quest to establish his kingdom on Earth. . When Thor slew his son in combat, the Thunder god continued to use the Stark Model of Mjolnir as well as the linking bio-suit. On Earth-10190, Mjolnir is one of the most powerful weapons in existence, especially in the hands of a violent berserker like Thor, who uses it to kill indiscriminately. On Earth-961212, Mjolnir itself, is not magical, but the blows it strikes are. Giant in nature, few can lift it purely because of the weight. When thunder is heard, it is Thor's hammer striking a foe. On Earth-37072, Mjolnir is wielded by Thor. In this reality its appearance is that of a mallet, with a long handle. On Earth-2149, Mjolnir is wielded by a zombified Thor. In this reality Thor is no longer worthy to lift Mjolnir (presumably for being a zombie) and thus has adopted a replacement hammer, made of unknown materials. On Earth-4162, Mjolnir is wielded by Thor. In this reality the head of Mjolnir is curved. On Earth-3459, Mjolnir is in the possession of a boy called D.J., the Thor of this reality is either missing or is a schizophrenic man called Harry Wilson. In this reality the handle is not wrapped in leather (ending in a loop), but ends with a short chain. On Earth-9200, Mjolnir is wielded by Thor. In this reality Mjolnir looks more like a club. It has also been shown to be wielded by Rick Jones, who was deemed worthy for unspecified actions that he had committed in his past. On Earth-5113, Mjolnir is wielded by Thor. In this reality its appearance is corrupted by Dormammu, with singular spikes at the hammer's end-sides. On Earth-3488, Mjolnir is wielded by Thor. In this reality, which based on the Ultimate Universe, Thor and his hammer visually resemble the Ultimate version of Thor. Hulk is able to pick the hammer up, although with great effort, leaving the viewer uncertain if this hammer is of Earthly or Asgardian origin. He is able to revive a near-dead Tony Stark with the hammer. On Earth-9047, Sore's hammer is alternatively known as Mjhtwpnor and Mlarry. On Earth-9828, Thor banging Mjolnir to let a beam of light shine down, creating a rainbow across the sky during Betty Ross' funeral. On Earth-TRN413, Mjolnir is the weapon of Thor. One of the most powerful weapons there is, Thor treats it as a partner in battle. It can be thrown and recalled, destroy concrete and other solid structures easily and is used as the focus for Thor's ''Lightning Strike attack. On Earth-83600, Mjolnir, representing Thor's link with his Asgard home, was stripped away by Crom and buried deep within the bowels of the earth. The mystic hammer was then retrieved by Thoth-Amon's winged messenger and used by the black sorcerer to wreak havoc in the Hyborian kingdoms. In Stygia, after the fight with Thoth-Amon, a dying Thor gave the mystic hammer to Conan, begging him to offer it to Crom, as a symbol of love that deities of a later age will share with benevolent mankind. The Cimmerian swore to do his bidding and ascended Crom's grey mound with Mjolnir. Destruction Although an incredibly powerful weapon, Mjolnir is not indestructible. It has been damaged several times over the years: * A force beam from the Destroyer slices it in two in . Mjolnir was repaired in . * The Molecule Man dispels the atomic bonds between the hammer's molecules, vaporizing Mjolnir in . Mjolnir was restored in . * The hammer shatters after channeling an incredible amount of energy at the Celestial Exitar in and was restored by the Celestials' replicoid in * Dark God Perrikus slices Mjolnir in half with a magical scythe in . Mjolnir was restored in * The hammer is shattered when it collides with the uru weapons of Loki's followers, resulting in an atomic-scale explosion in . Mjolnir wasn't seen again until . * The hammer was shattered by Bor in , requiring Doctor Strange to reconstruct it by channeling Thor's Odinforce into its fragments. Others Deemed Worthy to Wield Mjolnir Earth-616 reality * Odin * Donald Blake * Beta Ray Bill * Red Norvell * Eric Masterson * Steve Rogers * Simon Williams * Jake Olson * Throg * Awesome Andy * Air-Walker * Superman * Wonder Woman Alternate Realities * Alexander Power * Conan the Barbarian from Earth-83600 * Thoth-Amon from Earth-83600 * Sarah Rogers from Earth-9811 * Dargo Ktor from Earth-8710 * Dargo Ktor from Earth-10280 * Bruce Banner from Earth-3488 * (No worthiness restriction) Gregory Stark , Magneto , Modi Thorson , Valkyrie from Earth-1610. * Magni Thorson from Earth-3515 * Woden Thorson from Earth-691 * Rogue from Earth-941066 * Ragnarok, of Earth-616, became the wielder of a Mjolnir from an AIM-created alternate reality. Mjolnir's Duplicates Thor's sacred uru hammer has been duplicated with varying degrees of success over the years: * Three unnamed duplicates of Mjolnir was created by Professor Zaxton using his duplicating machine , all of which eventually faded away into the nothingness from which they came. * Unnamed duplicate of Mjolnir was created by Orikal for Ulik at the behest of King Geirrodur. * Crusher - hammer forged from Uru metal for Red Norvell, who once proved worthy to wield Mjolnir. * Stormbreaker - was forged by Eitri and the Dwarves of Nidavellir by order of Odin for Beta Ray Bill after he proved worthy to weild Mjolnir. * After Thor defeated an unarmed humanoid antibody of Exitar with Mjolnir, more humanoid antibodies swarmed him -- all armed with similar hammers. * Kevin Masterson carried a toy version of the mystic mallet because Thor had so often saved his father's life. * Thunderstrike - the enchanted mace that was given to Eric Masterson by Thor , cause he proved worthy to wield Mjolnir and served Asgard for many years before being returned to Earth. * Mjolnir Replica - created by Tony Stark, Reed Richards, and "Hank Pym" for cyborg clone of Thor. * Frogjolnir - Simon Walterson lifted a sliver of Mjolnir, which when struck on the ground turned him into Throg and the sliver into Frogjolnir. * Stormcaster - hammer, which was created by Loki, and was presented to Ororo Munroe. * Unnamed hammer of Tarene. | Notes = | Trivia = In the Matrix the Mjolnir (AKA the Hammer) is a Zion hovercraft. The ship's named is derived from Mjolnir, the hammer of the Norse thunder god, Thor. Because of this, most characters refer to the ship as the "Hammer". It is the largest hovercraft in the Zion fleet, thus making it extremely difficult to maneuver around tight spaces. | Links = * Megingjord Thor's Belt of Strength * Bloodaxe (Enchanted Axe) * at Wikipedia.org }} Category:Weapons Category:Magical Hammers Category:Iron Man 3 (promotional) Category:Energy Absorption Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Omega Class Weapons Category:0-8-4